narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Meikai Uchiha
Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan Amaterasu, Susanoo, Sword of Kagutsuchi, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Shield of Black Flames Dance of the Camellia, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Willow, Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tunneling Technique General Techniques Body Flame Technique, Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Gunbai Barrier Technique, ''Gunbai Sword Technique, Iaidō, Iai Beheading, Magic Lantern Body Technique, Mental Barricades, Naka Shrine Pass Technique, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Summoning Technique, Mental Barricades, Flame Battle Encampment, Uchiha Style Counter |tools=Fūma Shuriken, Gunbai, Kama, Kohaku no Jōhei, Manriki-gusari, Susanoo Bow, Susanoo Sword, Sword }} is an S-ranked shinobi hailing from Konohagakure prior to his defection. Yūkai is infamous for the powers of his Sharingan, his intelligence, his keen eye and his status of being a blood-member of Konohagakure's Uchiha, Senju and Kaguya Clan. He serves as the Commander-General of Amegakure's ANBU forces. Background History Appearance Yūkai is a tall, fair-skinned and fit man with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it. In his younger days, his hair was shoulder-length and he wore the standard Uchiha clan outfit: a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on its back, which Yūkai tended to leave slightly open, and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. During later years, his hair grew out more and his sash was replaced by a belt, adorned with pouches and various weapons. He also wore another sash strapped across his shoulders which he used to hold his numerous swords. By adulthood, his hair had grown to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering his right eye entirely. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. In most cases, his attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of bright red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left his back entirely exposed, presumably so as to better display his clan's crest. This clothing was accompanied by boots and gloves, as well as his village's forehead protector which he would later abandon. During battle, he often carried an orange-coloured war fan on his back that had a mitsudomoe pattern, coloured bright red, in both of the top corners. In his ANBU attire, Yūkai is seen wearing a mask made of strong materials in order to keep his identity a secret. The mask is white with a purple tint that covers the entire upper-half of Yūkai's head with a design that resembled the Ten-Tails' eye, consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the centre; two of these tomoe acted as the mask's eye-holes. He wears a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back, he carried a purple gunbai with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that ran up his right sleeve. Personality Yūkai is seen most of the time as a cold hearted, bloodthirsty, power hungry and ambitious man. He will do away with just about anybody who gets in the way of what he desires. Although Yūkai is generally shown like this, he does show some amount of sympathy towards people and how miserable this world is and would be better off in an endless loop. While Yūkai is shown to be cold hearted and in general cruel, he has, however, been shown to be smiling at least once in awhile. Usually smiling in solitude while mourning over his deceased younger sister. Different from the usual scowl that is most commonly shown plastered on his face. Abilities & Skills Trivia *Yūkai is Japanese for "Hades" (湯快) *Yūkai's favorite phrase is "At the Break of Dawn" (夜明けの破断, Yoake no Haden) *According to the Naruto databook: **Yūkai's hobbies is Falconry and Experimenting. **Yūkai wishes to fight Zenaku Mibu, the Jinchūrikis, and the upper ninja of Konoha. **Yūkai's favorite food is Yakiniku and Dim Sum while his least favorite is Daifuku and anything sweet.